1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the printing and inking art.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
The U.S. patents to Rieger et al U.S. Pat. No. 2,756,674, Hamisch, Sr. U.S. Pat. No. 3,180,254, and Hamisch, Sr. No. 3,601,042 disclose inking mechanisms having cartridges and traveling inkers of the type to which the invention is directed. U.S. patent to Geiler U.S. Pat. No. 2,696,784 discloses a traveling inker, but does not disclose any ink cartridge. U.S. patents to Lee U.S. Pat. No. 613,161 and Austin U.S. Pat. No. 3,408,931 disclose yieldably mounted ink pads. Canadian patent No. 653,495 to Rieger discloses a print head similar to the one illustrated in the present application.